Jenny With a Chance
Jenny With A Chance is a Spin-Off series centering around Jenny Brown and her rise to stardom after winning a contest to appear in a commercial to help save the pigeons.' Main Characters 'Jenny Brown' the best friend of Candace Flynn and Stacy Hirano, she is a very shy girl but not when it comes to saving the enviorment; especially the pigeons, or striving for World Peace. Jenny recently hit it big when she won a contest to appear on a television commercial for pigeon awareness. Due to her newfound fame Jenny along with her two best friends Candace and Stacy have moved to Downtown Danville for the summer where Jenny will be hosting her very own enviormental talk show. Along with her humanitarian work Jenny has a passion for acting much like her group of friends. (Voiced by [[Alyson Stoner|'Alyson Stoner']]) 'Stacy Hirano' is the best friend of Jenny Brown and Candace Flynn. Stacy has moved to Downtown Davnville with Candace and Jenny for the summer while Jenny rises to stardom and hosts her new talk show. Stacy can sometimes be flighty and unfocused but she is always there when her friends need her. Stacy has a boyfriend named Coltrane. Much like Candace and Jenny Stacy has a passion for acting and has moved to Downtown Danville in the hopes of hitting it big like Jenny. Stacy also has a passion for fashion. (Voiced by [[Kelly Hu|'Kelly Hu']]) 'Candace Flynn' is the best friend of Jenny Brown and Stacy Hirano. Candace has moved to Downtown Danville with Stacy and Jenny for the summer while jenny rises to stardom and hosts ner new talk show. Candace can be a little high strung but she has calmed now that the distraction of her brothers Big Ideas is now absent from her life. Candace feels free and like a new person and is enjoying her new life free of her brothers. Candace has a boyfriend named Jeremy Johnson who she just adores. Much like Stacy and Jenny Candace has a passion for acting. Candace also enjoys singing as well. (Voiced by [[Ashley Tisdale|'Ashley Tisdale']]) 'Collin Bee' is the boyfriend Jenny Brown. Like Jenny Collin won the male version of the contest Jenny won and they apeared in the Save the Pigeons commercial together. During the filming of the commercial is when Jenny and Collin first met. The two of them instantly hist it off because of their passion to save the world. Like Jenny Collin has a strong desire for World Peace and saving the pigeons. like jenny and her friends Collin has a passion for acting. (Voiced by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jake_T._Austin '''Jake T. Austin']) Recurring Characters Jeremy Johnson is the boyfriend of Candace Flynn. Jeremy and his band Jeremy and the Incidentals aref the house band for Jenny's talk show. Jeremy has a passion for music, working at Slushy dawg, and spending time with his two favorite girls; candace and his secretly evil sister cute little Suzy. (Voiced by Mitchel Musso) [[Coltrane|'Coltrane']] is the best friend of Candace's boyfriend Jeremy. Coltrane is also Stacy Hirano's boyfriend. Coltrane is the bassit in Jeremy's band Jeremy and the Incidentals because of this he is also on jenny's talk show with his bandmates. coltrane enjoys spending time with Stacy, break dancing, and music. (Voiced by Corbin Bleu) Suzy Johnson is the cute and adorable little sister of Candace's boyfriend Jeremy. Suzy l oves her brother Jeremy very much but she hates sharing him; especially sharing him with Candace. Due to her dislike for Candace Suzy is usually seen being mean or trying to humiliate her in a maniacal attempt to control her older brother. Kari Wahl) Django Brown 'is the younger brother of Jenny Brown. Django is good friends with Phineas and Ferb. He sometimes comes to visit his big sister in Downtown Danville. Django lik es his sister dreams of World Peace. Django also has a dream of his own much like Jenny's dreams of saving the pigeons but instead Django wants to save the whales. (Voiced By Cody Linely) 'Katelyn is a new girl in town who be-friends Jenny and her friends. She also loves pigeons. She returns in season two as a student. (Voiced By: Emily Osment) Betty Lee is a character that appears in season 2. She is a former Fireside Girl, and also Collin Bee's niehgbor. It will later be revealed that she is the owner of a secret agent animal (Voiced By: Betty White) Dr. Gevaarlijk is the teacher at Jenny's school. (Voiced By: Jennifer Grey) Mandy is the main antagonist of Season 2, that goes to Jenny's school. (Voiced By: Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft) Minor Characters Mindy is Jenny's newest friend that she be-friends in season 2. Later on in the season she will try to steal Collin from Jenny. (Voiced By Alyson Stoner) Episodes See List of "Jenny With A Chance" Episodes Production Zannabanna ordered 20 episodes for the first season. He also recently announced that there will be a season two that will feature 20 episodes. Trivia *In the theme song video it is revealed who the main characters are. It shows Jenny,Candace,Stacy, and Collin next to the logo together at the end. Category:Fanon Works Category:Spin offs Category:Jenny